Jeffree's toy exposed!
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Jeffree finally gets some alone time when daniel leaves with jayy to party all night, jeffree takes this time to fully take advantage of the situation by playing with his new toy he has an exact likeness of dahvies penis thanks to jayy for giving him some" help" jeffree decides to take his virginity with the 11 inch two inch thick toy but jeffree is horribly interrupted by dahvie.


_Jeffree Star's POV_

_I finally got time alone! Thank god I need this daniel left the house to go party with jayy and dahvie a while ago and now it was just me I had in mind the perfect night I was going to try out my new…"toy" that I had specially made for me it was actually very large and thick Im so nervous about the amount of pain that Im going to be in but maybe if I can bare it I maybe can have a great amount of pleasure._

_I went into my room and as I walked in I gently pushed the door shut it almost closed it was cracked I headed for my dresser I opened my langure drawer and I pushed aside my panties and bra's till I reached the bottom my hand searched for the toy I smiled as I gripped the soft member I pulled It out and blushed._

_I looked at the toy Its wired to say but I asked around to find who's dick is best the biggest and more pleasurable and awkwardly enough it was dahvies I sighed jayy helped me out a lot by giving me some excusive details and some pictures and well, yeah I had it made it is an exact likeness down to the veins and piercing._

_The only thing that was different is that its bright pink and vibrates even the texture is like a dick soft and firm, I let out a nervous breath this is going to hurt taking my virginity popping my cherry is going to suck I shivered I don't think my tight pussy can handle this my fear took over and my heart started to beat fast I shook lightly I swallowed hard and I closed my eyes "maybe I shouldn't"_

_I griped the toy my eyes opened and I snorted "no I can do it" I walked over to my bed and laid it down I started to take off my cloths I pulled my shirt off and my shorts then my bra and panties I shivered from the cold I sat on my bed and examined the bright pink toy the only thing that concerned me was the metal piercing it's on the underside right under the head I was worrying about my clit piercing getting ripped I blushed maybe I should get ready before I just go and push it in._

_I opened my night stand and pulled out the bottle of KY jelly that I use to masturbate with I gripped the jar and opened it the sweet smell hit me I smiled smells like cherry I dipped my right index finger and middle finger in and sat the jar down I blushed as I spread my legs my Bright purple eyes tensed as I pushed my index finger in I gasped maybe I shouldn't of gotten my nails done today they hurt I shivered as I started to slowly finger my cunt I gripped my blanket and laid my head back I huffed I slid my finger out and I rubbed my clit the metal ball caused me so much more pleasure. The funny thing is only one person knows Im realy a female and it was the guy who pierced me everyone els thinks Im a man but Im realy a woman._

_I let out a low moan as I fingered myself the KY jelly started to tingle and warm itself my legs shut and I pushed a second finger in my breath hitched I could feel my orgasm coming right as I almost gave into pleasure I removed my fingers and I huffed my chest rose and fell fast I looked at the toy for some strange reason I wanted it to be in me I had an image of dahvie in mind the more I looked the more I heard his voice and want his touch but sadly all I have is this._

_I took it and I experimentally played with it at first I acted as if it was real I stroked It a bit and licked it I closed my eyes as I sucked on it I heard moans in my head I have heard dahvie receive oral sex before so I used his girlish moans for my own pleasure I licked the toys head feeling the piercing on my tongue was amazing I felt my cunt drip I groaned lightly and I placed my hand to my aching cunt and stroked my clit._

_In my head I heard dahvie "you like that?" I moaned "Mhhh yeah" I acted a bit rougher my head jerked back and I groaned loudly "Auhhh!" dahvies voice echoed in my head "you dirty slut!" I gasped I knew dahvie had a record for talking dirty and that he was a womanizer he had sex like every other day I secretly wish that he would of drug me into a room at a concert and fucked me hard but he only like's women._

_I prepared my entrance for the large toy I was dripping wet and ready all I need is the toy I had placed lube at my entrance I shook lightly my eyes stared as I nervously shook and my hand pushed the head forward I tried to keep my eyes open to watch but the pain was too much my eyes closed and I stopped I huffed and let out a pained groan this was so horrible it hurt my eyes opened and I gave one more push to see if I could get any more to slide in._

_As I pushed I ripped I let out a yelp my eyes watched closely and I started to bleed a surge of pain went through me my legs jerked shut "oww!" I had only one and a half inches in and yet im so far behind I gasped "*hu* *hu*" only if this was somewhat easyer I clenched my teeth together and my eyes closed as I pushed._

_Dahvie Vanity's POV_

_This was too much I didn't need to watch as jayy and daniel destroyed our house so I left I decided to go see jeffree and see if maybe he wanted to hang out and just chill I pulled into his driveway and I went to the front door I went to knock but something told me that I shouldn't I remember that me and jayy always just walk in so I gripped the knob I stopped and I sighed no I need to knock respect his privacy I lightly knocked no answer I knocked a few more times._

_Nothing! I shrugged maybe he's taking a nap or in the shower I turned the knob my eyebrow rose and my lips parted he never leaves his door unlocked when he sleeps or takes a shower I opened the door and walked in I shut the door and looked around the house was quiet the TV was off and the lights were on but where was he?_

_"Auhhh!" I heard a noise I curiously listened "Ahhh!" my eyes widened and I blushed he was having sex! I freaked and I heard it again "mmm! Yes!" I have never been so embarrassed in my life I needed to leave I turned and as I reached for the knob something caught my attention "auuhh dahvie!" my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe he moaned my name he can't be…he's not no way I turned and slowly snuck down the hall to his room the door was cracked._

_My heart was frantically beating out my chest I could hear his breathing and moans I bit my lip and I leaned over and peeked through the crack my eyes widened I felt faint I watched as jeffree star masturbated my mind was blown "he's a girl?" I caught a glimpse of his cunt and the toy he was using yes he had a pussy and yes he was using a toy and saying my name._

_He looked so in pain though I heard him again "ahhh!" his face twisted and he gasped "Shhh oww!" he's hurting himself I blushed and I watched jeffree had tears streaming down his face and he let out a low cry. _

_Jeffree Star's POV_

_I got the toy fully in and Im in extreme pain as I slowly pulled it out and pushed back in I only got a few waves of pleasure but mostly pain I let out a huff this hurt so bad but I imagined dahvie talking to me "ahh fuck baby you're so tight!" I moaned "auuhh dahvie!" I watched as the toy slid in and out my purple eyes tensed tears slid down my face I felt the piercing inside me and it was strange it felt so alien like._

_I continued to fuck myself with the toy I noticed that I was bleeding but I didn't care it was natural right? I heard my door my head snapped to look over and dahvie stepped in my eyes widened he spoke "need a hand?" I blushed and I have never felt this embarrassed he walked over and he smiled I took in a breath of air he got onto the bed and he spread my legs "here let me" I shivered he reached for the toy I turned red as he gripped the toy and he pulled on it I gaped and leaned up and wrapped my arms around his back and grippd he leaned over me and moved between my legs he pushed the toy in and I moaned "auhhh!" he started to be a little more rough he pushed the toy in and out a little faster and harder._

_I started to grind into him he switched thrusts form rough and hard to slow and easy he looked at the toy and his lips parted he pulled it out I gasped he examined it "it's my dick" I blushed he looked at me I was huffing and my eyes was tiered I averted my eyes he blushed and he pulled it out and pushed it back in he spoke "you like it don't you?" he sounded so turned on by this I nodded "yeah *huff*" he must have found the switch to turn on the vibration he curiously clicked it as soon as it came on I moaned loudly as possible "AUHHH!" I griped his hand and he held the toy he smiled and bit his bottom lip._

_He started to move the toy I continued to groan he was enjoying himself "d-dahvie!" he looked at me Im almost at the end he's about to bring me over the edge I gripped his hand as he fucked me hard with the toy I squirmed this was now so pleasurable since dahvie took over I felt the pressure grow until it broke my eyes shut tight and my legs squeezed his waist and I moaned loudly "auuhh!" my first orgasm! And it was amazing! Dahvie still pulled the toy out and pushed it back in as my orgasm hit and it felt so amazing I groaned and laid motionless he stopped and I opened my eyes I lazily looked at him he smiled "good?" I nodded he blushed._

_I looked at his groin I noticed the large erection I huffed and my eyes looked up at him *hu, hu* he looked at me with so much intent I sat up I ran my hand through my short pink hair I was a hot mess I spoke "thanks" he smiled his white teeth showed and he giggled "no! Thank you!" I looked at him confused he chuckled "okay I'll explain, I've always kinda liked you and have had sexual thoughts and sexual intentions toward you but I've always thought that you hated me" I blushed and looked away I have never hated dahvie I only acted like that to hide my true feelings._

_"well I can't lie now since you caught me red handed…I do like you and i've always wanted us to "get together" and I only acted so hateful because I was scared to show you my real feelings" he picked up the toy and he handed it to me "well ask me next time and maybe I'll take you for a ride on the original" he winked I took the toy and looked at him  
"so you're not wierded out by this?" I showed the toy to him my face burned red._

_He smiled "nah Im actually flattered that you chose me" I let out a nervous chuckle "well I wanted the best so…yeah" he shrugged "Im so surprised to see that it's so detailed!" I blushed furiously and I looked at my blanket "except for one thing" I looked up and raised an eyebrow "and what is that?" he smiled "well I have a new piercing" his red eyes locked onto my purple ones._

_His lips curved into a mischievous smile "wanna see?" I nervously nodded he sat back he looked at me "well?...go nuts" I blinked I shook nervously and stuttered "a-are you shure?" he nodded and gripped his large package "well I have a boner" I reached for the belt buckle as my fingers gripped the diamond shaped buckle my heart sped up I started to un do the belt as it came undone a clang filled the room I shivered as I felt dahvies hand run down my back I undid the button to his shorts instantly I noticed that his dick had more room to stretch and it did he reached down and into his shorts he let out a breath as he moved his cock "it was hurting" _

_I gripped the zipper and pulled down dahvie smiled he rose up and pulled his shorts down a little my eye watched curiously as his boxers became more visible his breathing was a little more deep I cautiously reached out my hand touched the large tent "mhhh!" his moans were so cute._

_Dahvie Vanity's POV_

_he touched my dick through my boxers I let out a groan "mhhh!" he giggled I blushed I hate to admit it but I have a girlish moan people says its adorable and cute but I don't think so jeffree looked at me "your moan is so cute" my face burned a dark red "no its not" he laughed and he squeezed my dick "Auuhh!" my eyes closed my breath hitched jeffree laughed "yes it is it's so adorable!" _

_I looked down and huffed "well your moans are cute as hell!" he blushed "realy?" I nodded "yeah such a turn on" jeffree smiled his amazingly cute smile made me shiver I took in a sharp breath and groaned "auuhh!" my eyes tensed and I gripped the sheets jeffree looked at me "did you just…" I spoke a hint of embarrassment "only a little" he struck an adorable face "Dahvieee!" I blushed I scratched my head "sorry your just so beautiful!"_

_Jeffree stroked my dick hard "you realy think so?" I nodded "uh well Im rock hard and you got me pre cuming" jeffree blushed "well can I…" he trailed off my face burned I nodded and nervously giggled "do whatever you want" jeffree's attention was turned to my erection he played with it I watched him as he took the palm of his hand and rubbed my sack up I groaned jeffree gripped the top part of my boxers and pulled the elastic down more and more of my light caramel skin got exposed jeffree stopped I looked at him curiously as he drug his right index finger across the veins that led under my boxers._

_He then proceeded to pull my boxers down finally my cock was free is sprung out jeffree looked so baffled he gripped my soft warm shaft and he examined it "oh you got the tip done" I jerked as he gently poked it "ah!" he looked up at me "sorry" I looked at the piercing then back at him "its okay I just got It done yesterday" jeffree blushed "well I can make it feel better if you want?"_

_He leaned down and licked the head I bit my bottom lip and I ran my hand through his hair "mmm" he continued to lick, the throbbing in my dick stopped and was replaced with a warm tingling "mhh" he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked my hips bucked jeffree groaned he deep throated me down to the base and he came back up as he came up he licked the head our eyes were connected he gave the head a little kiss he stroked I groaned "auhhh" he licked the head a few more times while stoking slowly but firmly he gripped my dick and bent it I hissed as he stroked and played with my sensitive parts._

_He licked from the base up he got to the head and deep throated me again he sucked putting pressure on and off I gripped the back of his head hard tugging on his hair I started to get extremely hot I ran my free hand under my red shirt and pulled my shirt up over my chest I lightly caressed my pecks and stomach jeffree looked up he licked his lips he continued to stroked me he leaned forward and licked my belly I giggled he continued to lick up over my chest as he got to my shirt he looked up I leaned forward and we kissed._

_He pulled away and he went back to sucking on my dick I let out a low groan I huffed Im almost their my chest rose and fell fast my breaths became shallow and labored I squirmed as jeffree sucked and stroked the pressure grew and my sack started to tingle my cock tickled and my heart was beating fast._

_I gripped his head and I let out a breath of air *hu!* I licked my dry lips jeffree let out a low moan I bit my bottom lips hard and groaned through my nose "mmhhff" he pulled away to breathe he gasped a few times before he flipped his short pink hair out of his way and he leaned down and licked the head "ahh…*hu* i-im gonna Ah! Cum!" he gripped my dick hard and stroked fast and sucked hard._

_A few more sucks brought me over the edge he came up and sucked on the head my pupils shrunk and my eyes shut my head flew back "Auhhhh!" I came it spurted all over his face he licked my dick a few more times to get the cum off he licked his lips I sighed and took a few beep breaths to calm myself jeffree wiped his face clean with his bed sheet I fixed my shorts and my belt buckle jeffree started to get cloths on as he got dressed I spoke happily "hey uhh do you wanna maybe go out and get a blizzard?" he looked at me._

_"Right now?" I nodded and blushed "yeah if you want! Im kinda hungry right now" jeffree brushed his hair he smiled "shure I have nothing better to do" he laughed I giggled with him "okay well as soon as you get dressed well head out and get some BLIZARDS!" jeffree put on a classy silver dress and some black high heels he did his makeup and hair he looked so fabulous like always._

_We walked out of his house he locked the door and we headed to the car when we got in and started the SUV jeffree buckled up he looked at me "do you mind?" I looked at him he pointed at the radio I shrugged "go ahead" he pushed the on button and he instantly turned to 98.9 Kiss Fm the song Domino by Jessie J was playing jeffree sung along happily I giggled we both in such a amazing mood, maybe it's because we both got laid._

_Jeffree sung along "Oh baby, baby got me felling so right! Oh baby, baby dancing in the moon light!" I smiled and joined in we both sang loudly jeffree turned up the volume we both moved in our seats and danced._

_We snag the hole way their when we pulled into the DQ drive thru we turned down the volume and I looked at the menu I already knew what I wanted a Oreo blizzard "welcome to Dairy Queen what can I get you?" I leaned out the car window "I'll have an Oreo blizzard" I looked at jeffree "what do you want?" he smiled "how about we just share?" I turned back to the order "that's it" I let out a giggle the person on the speaker spoke "OMG! Its dahvie vanity!" I smiled._

_"Oh Im so sorry to bother you but is jayy with you?" I replied "no but jeffree star is!" I heard a loud squeal "okay well the blizzards free just pull around" I was so grateful "thanks!" I pulled to the window and I was instantly greeted by a teen girl who had a Bright pink Mohawk she had bright blue eyes and she leaned out the window "Im so sorry to ask but "can I have a hug?" I nodded "shure" I leaned out the window and I gave her a hug she blushed and seemed so nervous "oh hi jeffree!" jeffree leaned over me and waved "hey!" she pulled up her sleeve "look I have the same iggy boo tattoo like yours dahvie!" I looked and no shit she did!_

_She showed us her jeffree star neck tattoo and we were both so flattered she handed us our blizzard she leaned out the window "so what are you two doing?" I shrugged "you know we fucked and now were out on a date!" her eyes widened and she smiled "no way!? I've always said that you two made an adorable couple!" I blushed "well thanks uhh what's your name?" she smiled "Im lizzy!" I looked at her and got a good look of her I smiled "well lizzy if I ever see you again at a concert I'll make shure to get you on stage and you can sing with us" she freaked out "thanks so much! I love you guys and tell jayy I said hey and love him…oh and sally and Daniel! And rusty!" I giggled "will do!"_

_We took off jeffree was eating the blizzard I giggled "can I have a bite?" he took the spoon and held it out for me to take a bite I leaned over and took a quick bite and I shivered the cold ice-cream and cookies is just what I needed this was boss! Jeffree sucked my dick and I got a sweet blizzard for free! _

_Today has been truly wonderful! Maybe if me and jeffree can have more days, nights like this hopefully we do because I love spending time with him even if it's just hanging out like this._

_The End! _


End file.
